The Marauders and The Trio
by rigelorion
Summary: Harry,Hermione and Ron travel backwards in time to destroy Voldemort,they meet Harry's Parents and together they fight against Voldemort to make the future a better place to live in.R


Hey you all,

I am sorry about not updating at all,anyway I lost all my files so I deleted the old version of this story and decided to rewrite it again

DISCLAIMER:All the charecters you see in this story belongs to the great JKR

* * *

Harry Potter of 4 Private Drive was sitting on his bed .To a stranger he would look like a pretty normal kid but Harry Potter was anything but normal. He was a wizard currently doing his 7th year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry along with his two best friends Ronald Weasly ,also known as 'Ron' and Hermione Granger ,also known as 'Hermy' had faced the dark wizard Lord Voldemort many times and were famous all over the world. 

The bespectacled boy sat on his bed reading the letter while Hedwig, his beloved owl nibbled on his ears trying to get its master to give it some food. On any other day Harry would have relented and gotten up to get its food but today Harry was too absorbed in his letter to take any notice of it.

The letter read,

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday, I hope your day has been pleasant. I am sure you must be wondering why I am writing to you. I just wanted to inform you that you won't be taking the train along with others. I will be picking you up today at 8 . Be ready as we have some important work to do.

Yours truly,

Albus Perciwal Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Harry couldn't believe his eyes.He didn't have to beg Aunt Petunia a.k.a the Meany to take him to Kings Cross station but at the same time 'The chosen one' couldn't help but wonder about what Dumbledore wanted. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't hear Uncle Vernon's shouts and Dudley's screams, And the suddenly "Boy, COME HERE!!THIS INSTANT!!" Harry got up wearily and sent a quick prayer upward,he ran down taking the stairs two at a time and reached the landling gasping for breath. There wearing a sky blue tux was none other than his headmaster! Needless to say he was stunned; he had never expected his somewhat crazy professor to show up in such a...Thing, He was jolted back to reality when his professor started talking 'Harry, I suppose you have your trunk packed?' when Harry shook his head, 'Oh, no problem no problem' and he muttered something under his breath and his trunk, now fully packed, zoomed past him nearly knocking him off his foot.

Dumbledore then turned and bowed to Aunt Petunia and said 'We will be leaving now' and turned around and walked out of the house before Aunt Petunia could say anything with Harry following him, speechless. Harry thought he heard Aunt Petunia shouting so he quickened his steps and nearly ran. Suddenly when they were near a deserted area, Dumbledore took out his lighter and with one click extinguished all the lights. Dumbledore then turned towards Harry and held out his hand.Harry, though curious took it wordlessly.

And then Harry had a sudden sensation of swirling around and then he fell down on a concrete floor. As he looked around he saw that they were there in a strange house. He turned back and saw Professor Dumbledore staring at him patiently waiting for questions and he wasn't disappointed either. Harry said "What the..?Where are we? What are we doing here? Whose place is this??",he would have went on asking questions if Professor Dumbledore hadn't held out his hand for Harry to stop, and said "This is my place Harry, and we are here for a reason which you will shortly find out, as soon as Ron and Hermione arrive that is, Until then I suggest you make yourself comfortable".Harry took this as a cue to sit down. As soon as Professor Dumbledore was sure Harry wouldn't get up and go away somewhere he left the room. Harry seeing that he was alone and had nothing to do except wait, went to a bookshelf and took out a book titled "Ancient Magic" and started flipping through the pages though his attention was on anything except that. He had noticed that there was some kind of a sword hanging on the wall, sort of like the sword of Gryffindor. He wondered whether it belonged to one of the founders. The walls were painted in lavender and Harry couldn't help but let out a chuckle at this. However crazy his headmaster was, he sure hadn't expected him to have a house painted in lavender of all colors. The room contained odd objects, the furnitures were made of cherry wood and on the walls were various famous wizards' paintings including that of Merlin himself. But what surprised Harry the most was seeing a telephone.

He didn't have more time to ponder about it as someone with dark brown hair fell to the floor with a thud. That person got up and dusted herself, and Harry launched on her and pushed her to the floor. "Ouch Harry, geroff!!" Harry sheepishly got to his feet and helped Hermione do the same. Before Hermione could ask him anything, Harry started "This is Dumbledore's house! Can u believe it?! And do you know why we are here?! Ron's coming as well it seems", Hermione laughed at her overexcited friend and said "Nope,'afraid not, I don't have any idea and Ron's coming here?", Harry opened his mouth to answer her when someone fell on them and knocked them both to the ground, poor Hermione said in a muffled voice "Ronald Weasly!!I am so going to kill you", and Ron hurriedly got up and said "Sorry Hermy" which only angered Hermione more.

But she didn't have any time to started giving Ron one of her famous lectures as the door opened and in came Professor Dumbledore himself with a tray in his hand. All three teens started. They couldn't believe that one of their teachers, headmaster no less, was wearing a sky blue tux of all things and carrying a tray in his hand! Needless to say they were all very shocked, they were jolted back to reality when he set down the tray and poured all three a cup of tea and gestured them to take their seats.

He began "Now I am sure all three of you are wondering why I dragged you all out here, one day before school, I want you all to listen to me and after I finish if any of you have any questions u can ask" he stopped at this point and looked at them all, They nodded eager to know what their strange Professor had for them, they were sure that it would be nothing short of interesting.

The Professor cleared his throat and began,

"I am sure all of you are aware that Voldemort was once weak,defeatable and hadn't begun creating horcruxes,I want you three to use this golden time ball" at this he held out a golden ball which was sparkling and had some weird inscriptions on it, "and travel to the year 1975,you three will be posing as 7th year students,I sent Fawkes over to that year and informed the then me about your arrival,the rest will be informed to you when you meet myself in 1975.Now all three of you come forward and take this ball in your hands,the ball has been set for Hogwarts,1975,and one of you push the red button one the count of three"

1

2

3!

At this Hermione pressed the button and there was a blinding flash and they found themselves near the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

So how is it?please review and tell me how it can be made more better,and I need a beta,If u can beta read it for me please PM me 


End file.
